


Infiltration

by Obvious Reactionary (Mysterious_Prophetess)



Series: Lab Rat [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Keith, Gen, alien keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7978507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterious_Prophetess/pseuds/Obvious%20Reactionary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While trying to gather more information in hopes of learning more about the fate of the Holts and the Galra in general, Keith ends up having a family reunion of sorts.</p><p>Arlioth is torn between dragging his nephew off the planet over his shoulder and being impressed with the cub's guts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infiltration

_“There are whole planets used as depots?” Coran asked._

_“Yeah. The planet I met my…Mother on was one,” Keith said._

_“If we could find one of these depot planets, preferably one that’s more out of the way, I could access the network and find out where my brother and father are without risking the Castle Ship,” Pidge said._

_“It’s worth a try,” Shiro said after a moment, “And we still have at least one set of Galra armor, and Keith could slip in before giving us the all clear.”_

_“Looks like you have a use after all!” Lance said. Keith rolled his eyes before he looked at Shiro and nodded._

——————— —————————— ———————— —————————————

_“We’ve found a planet that matches the specifications you described,” Coran said._

_“So, are we sending in Keith for this mission or are one of us doing this?” Allura said._

_“I’ll go,” Keith said._

_“If you’re certain,” Allura said._

————————————————— ——————— ————————— ————

“Looking good, Keith,” Allura said as she straightened a few last pieces.

Keith hated the Galra Armor, because it was Galra but it was set up so that there were slits in the side of the helmet for his ears to twitch freely. His Paladin helmet wasn’t too bad, since it had been designed with Alteans in mind, but this was almost perfect.

“The first sign of trouble, you get out of there,” Shiro said as Keith carefully tucked his bayard into his belt and then strapped on his dagger.

“Alright,” Keith said.

“Here,” Pidge said handing him something small, round, and with a button in the middle.

“Press thistwice when it’s safe for us to enter and it will make this light up green, press it once to let us know you’re in trouble,” Pidge said, “And it will light up mauve.”

“Why not red?” Lance asked.

“Because “mauve”is the accepted universal color of danger,” Hunk said without missing a beat. Shiro face palmed as Hunk and Pidge high-fived. Keith was just as lost, but figured it was another in-joke between the duo and moved on tucking the panic/don’t panic button into a side pocket.

“Don’t forget to salute officers,” Shiro said, “They generally don’t wear helmets and their armor will look a little different.” Keith nodded. The red-tint of the visor actually wasn’t too bad. In fact, it helped to lessen the brightness of the room for him. Then again, he _was_ a Galra, so things made for Galra _would_ be better for him.

“Good luck.” Alluraand Pidge said.

“Knock ‘em dead!” Hunk said.

“Don’t be a hero!” Lance said.

“Act like you’re supposed to be there!” Coran said.

“Be careful,” Shiro said. Keith nodded to them before he left out a side entrance. The Castle had made landfall in a forrest clearing and the more carefully he slipped through the forest to avoid leading a trail right to the castle the better. Allura and Coran had given him a compound to spray behind himself as he ran to erase his scent.

————— ———————————— ————————————————

_“Why couldn’t the Galra smell you were not one of them?” Keithasked shortly after everyone had been reunited._

_“Not all Galra are the born tracker you are. In fact, that is a feature that the Jungle descended Galra, like you, can mostly claim. The other Galra races have better sense of smell than the average human or Altean, but a Jungle Galra can actually track the scents. But there are ways to confuse the nose.” she pulled up a screen and pointed to a chemical formula, “This compound would fool even your nose, if used properly,” Allura said._

————————————————————————————

The can ran out of the chemical when Keith was well away from the Castle Ship. The other Paladins would join him via the Green Lion once he gave the all clear. If he gave the danger signal, they would join him with their lions. He exited the forest to see that there were many droids. The smells he got from the area were mostly Galra metal and a few biologics. He slipped in with patrol entering from the forest and no one was the wiser when he pealed off to do his thing.

“You!” Keith froze and turned to see it was a cat eared (Jungle) Galran officer. Keith saluted, hand over the heart like Shiro had told him.

“Sir!” Keith said.

“Name and Rank, soldier!” Name? A proper Galra name. He didn’t know any—Wait, he did know _one_.

“Ensign Kioreth, sir!” Keith said.

“Why aren’t you at your post?”

“I was headed to it, sir!” Keith said.

“Commander Halroth, I advise you to draw your weapon. That is not an ensign.” Keith looked up to see a Galra like Sendak with less fluffy ears and fur that was light purple had arrived.

“Prince Arlioth?” Halroth said, turning to the Prince. That was the opening Keith need to press the button and draw his bayard, summoning the blade before he took off down the hall.

“After him! That’s the Red Paladin of Voltron!” Arlioth said before he also chased after the cub.

—————————— ——————

“We have Code Mauve!” Pidge said before the Paladins bolted for their lions, which were already in the large hanger bay instead of their individual bays in case they needed to jump in and go, like they did.

“I wonder how Pidge knew about Code Mauve?” Coran said. Allura shrugged.

————————————————— —————

Keith slashed a hole into a wall and managed to slice right into a locker room.With images he’d need brain bleach for later, Keith slashed a hole through another another wall into another hallway. He was getting lost in the labyrinth of halls. He sniffed the air and focused on his own scent and that of the forest before he took off down the hall to the left. He ran into droids but they were little match for his bayard’s blade and he slashed his way through two of them before more showed up. This could be a problem and he didn’t have his shield because he was wearing Galra armor. This was going to hurt.

“Before you try to fight your way out of this mess, you could always surrender, little one.” Keith turned to see it was Arlioth with Halroth next to him, and the officer was aiming the weapon at Keith this time. Keith felt something in his mind just before he had to duck debris flying when Red crashed through a wall on her own. The Red Lion roared before Keith scrambled into her mouth and the Red Lion, and her Paladin were out of the base by the skin of their teeth. Rather, by the skin of Keith’s teeth.

“I owe you one Red,” Keith said. The Lion sent a mental rumble back to her paladin as the other Lions broke off their assault and joined with Keith in beating a quick retreat back to the Castle to get out of dodge.

—————————————— ——————————

_Arlioth was impressed. The Red Lion’s capabilities and loyalty to it’s Paladin were everything his Father had spoken of in reference to the Black Lion, and then some. Though the family reunion had been brief, it had been memorable._

_Yet, the name his little nephew had given. “Kioreth.” There was only one way for him to have known it, and only one way for her to have told him._

_Arlioth desperately wanted to be wrong, but he’d learned to trust his gut; it told him that Twyla, his sweet baby sister, was a traitor._

—————————————— ————————————

“One of the other kids of Zarkon was there,” Keith said once they disembarked their lions.

“Which one?” Coran asked.

“Arlioth,” Keith said, “I think. That was the name the other guy called him.”

“That’s Zarkon’s fourth born son and fifth born over all,” Coran said as he looked over the previously gathered intel.

“So he had a family reunion, big deal,” Lance said.

“It is a big deal that his relatives apparently know about him and are able to make him without even trying,” Shiro said calmly.

“Oh,” Lance said.

“Let’s get some rest for now, Paladins,” Allura said, “We’ll have to try a different way to get intel.”

“There are only sixteen other children of Zarkon, and it’s a big universe, so our chances of running into the others are very slim!” Coran said.

“Not slim enough,” Keith and Shiro said.

“Which one did you meet?” Allura asked after a moment. Shiro shuddered.

———————————————— —————————

_“He was in the Haranath Sector?”_

_“Yes he was. The kid’s about as feisty as Twyla was at that age,” Arlioth said, “Think like it’s her you’re going after, and the kid becomes a bit more predictable.”_

_“Yet, you managed to lose him.”_

_“Shut your quiznak, Lotor! He’s still the Red Paladin and that Lion of his is just like Father always described the Lions.I was just being brotherly in giving you this advice but I can see you’re going to be a alutinue as usual.” Arlioth ended the transmission. Lotor walked into the light revealing a mostly Altean looking form, only purple with yellow sclera and red irises around a magenta pupil. From his head flowed long straight white hair._

_“Red Paladin? Sounds like a challenge. I haven’t had one of those since that Champion.”_

—————— ———

“He would fight gladiators just for fun? That’s just kind of sick,” Hunk said.

“And totally not fair! He’d be fresh as a daisy and well fed and would beat up on weaker prisoners!” Lance said.

“How do you think I lost my arm?” Shiro said, “That was him being “merciful” to the Champion.”

“Keith, no offense, butyour Mom’s family is never invited for Thanksgiving, Christmas or really any holiday for that matter,” Lance said. Keith, who had slowly been withdrawing into himself as his monstrous uncle was discussed blinked and scowled at Lance,

“Like I was planning on it anyway.”

“I had to make sure, who knows what braincells got fried whenever you were all purpled up by that Druid,” Lance said with a shrug.

**Author's Note:**

> Look at that, it's Wednesday again!  
> Enjoy!  
> Also, I don't have a beta, so I'm sure there will be mistakes I miss in the initial posting.  
> I usually try to fix those when I can, but I'm not perfect.


End file.
